Iget stuck in the elevator
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Carly is tired of Freddie and Sam bicking so when Freddie and Sam get stuck in the elevator she doesn't help them until they stop bickering. Will it work will there ever be a SEDDIE! Find out!
1. IGET SCARED

**THIS IS MY FIRST SEDDIE HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

It Saturday night, Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch watching PARANORMAL the most scariest movie known.

Carly was like freaking out now, and sam was shaking to bits. But where were Freddie and Spencer.

All of a sudden Carly and Sam hear something. BANG, BANG.

"Carly did you hear that?" Sam said

"I'm trying to pretend that I didn't."

BANG,BANG

"There it goes again."

"Do you think someone is at the door?"

"I don't know but I ain't going to find out."

All of the sudden the light turns off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam and Carly scream.

Something switches by Sam and Carly!

"Sam" Carly says _WE DEAD ,_she thought.

"Carly" Sam says, _WE DEAD_, she thought

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHERE IS FREDDIE AND SPENCER?**


	2. IFIND OUT

**LETS FIND OUT, WHAT GOING ON SHALL WE!**

The black items were coming closer.

Carly and Sam were crying like crazy!

Then all of a sudden.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The figures were laughing.

The lights went back on. And Carly and Sam soon stopped crying and opened there eyes.

"OH MY GOSH, SPENCER, FREDDIE! I cant believe you did that!"

"How could you be so cruel" Sam said.

"You should of seen your faces." Freddie said.

"But wait we can show you your faces" Spencer said.

Spencer and Freddie just starting screaming acting like Carly and Sam.

"It not funny." Carly said whining.

"We're laughing!" Freddie said.

"Well, then stop." Sam said.

"Man, we should have got that on tape. We may never see Sam get scared again." Spencer said.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you Spence that we were live on icarly. And now the whole world will saw it! See, I'm a smart cookie."

"Really, does that mean we are still on tape?" Sam said.

"Yeah, pretty much. Why?" Freddie said.

"Well then, I hope the world can see this." Sam said.

Carly and Sam take the bats and say "RUN!" Spencer and Freddie take there advice and run.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL SAM AND CARLY CATCH SPENCER AND FREDDIE? WILL THEY GET HURT? FIND OUT SOON!**


	3. ICARLY ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hope you guys like it. It's gonna get very interesting**

*ICARLY Studio*

"Yep we got the whole thing on tape" the dark haired boy stated, "and all you have to do is type in Freddie Wins on ICARLY" Freddie smiles.

"OK Fredweird you had your fun, but remember that tape also shows me beating you with a bat, and I promise I'll get you back no matter what" Sam smiled "Now, move you little dweeb" Sam pushes him.

Freddie was about to comment when, the brunette said "That's enough guys"

"Fine" they both said at the same time which made Sam slap him.

"Carly, she" Freddie wept with pain.

"So next time for ICARLY,…" the brunette said interrupting Freddie before he started complaining again. She said this with an annoyed and serious, yet cute and sweet look on her face.

"ICARLY" the blonde stated adding an echo to the brunettes statement with the same serious face as the brunette.

"ICARLY, will be going to" both stated with a great big pause, as the blonde, Sam, pushed the big button saying SPACE, at the same time Carly, the brunette, and Sam, the blonde said it "SPACE"

They both took off their serious look and started laughing.

"Yep, that's right the ICARLY cast" Carly states

"which does not include Freddie" Sam interrupts,

"Sam, you know im apart of the cast, don't lie" the dark haired boy said with a smirk on his face.

And boy, did Sam hate that face, cause even though she didn't admit it, that face made her mouth water, it made her heart pound, and she really couldn't think straight. That face even made her forget what Spencer and Freddie did to Carly and her, even though she swore she would get back at them. _Come on Sam pull it together, think of something, _Sam thought, she thought that almost all the time now.

"Sam, Sam hello aren't you gonna say anything back" Carly asked, thinking that it was unusual of Sam not to come up with anything and a little shocked.

Sam was in thought still thinking of his smirk.

"OK well anyway while Sam thinks up something, we're going to end ICARLY, but remember we're going to space" Carly waved goodbye.

"And we're clear" Freddie said smiling. " HA I guess I got you this time PUCKETT, now the score is 5 to 2000" Freddie was shining so bright with happiness that he won again

"Well, at least im not going to die soon"

"What does that have to do with anything" Sam looked at him like **are you serious **way.

"OH" They were running around the room.

Carly was getting tired of this so she thought it was time to put her work in action.

**What is Carly doing**


End file.
